


Best Laid Plans

by Eltrkbarbarella



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Crushes, M/M, Pining, but only on the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: "I was just like, really sad, because I really wanted to have a good send off, and really make the most of it, and like, show how appreciative I was (...) I really wanted to show my appeciation and I completely fucked it up. I messed it up, and I missed my chance, and I really didn't show just how grateful I was for everything." - Jacksepticeye - BEST WEEKEND EVER! - March 2015 Jack wanted to show Mark just how thankful he was. Like, really demonstrate how much this weekend meant to him. Kissing Mark just sounded like the best way to do that.Canon AU where Jack doesn't miss his chance to give Mark a proper goodbye. (PS: Chapter 1 is completely PG and Chapter 2 is an E-rated bonus chapter.)





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This fic was a lot of fun to write. I always had this headcanon that Jack's appeciation meant something else entirely, and that he was just sad he didn't get to kiss his friend. So, this was a completely self-indulgent work but I really like cute stuff, what can I say...
> 
> This first chapter is completely PG (you know, besides the cursing and stuff...), if you want the E-rated bonus chapter go to chapter 2.
> 
> Special thanks to [Fantismal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal) for being a lovely Beta once again!

_I'm going to kiss him_ , thought Jack. He had everything planned out already. He was going to kiss Markiplier that night.   
  
It was the first ever convention he attended, and he was having the time of his life. Mark had been so kind to him, and they spent so much time together just getting to know one another in person. Mark was everything Jack hoped he would be: a cool, sweet, funny guy, just like he came across in his videos. Jack had worried so much that all the friendship and banter from their collabs was going to vanish once they met for real, that Mark would drop the gimmick once the cameras were off. Oh, but he had worried over _nothing._ Mark was even more attached to him in person: he shared his friendships and basically showed Jack the ropes of being in a convention, and for that Jack was beyond thankful. Mark was such a cool guy that getting to spend this much time with him just talking and hanging out together made Jack ponder way more than he probably should.  
  
He was a _little_ gay for Markiplier. Just a little bit, though! No one could judge him for that, after all, everyone was a little gay for him, right? His charming personality, his cute smile, and sexy voice were universally attractive; there was no way others didn't notice that! It was one of the truths of the universe: water is wet, the sky is blue, Markiplier is attractive, and Jack shouldn't have to feel guilty about it.  
  
Jack had had exactly _one_ short experimental relationship (if you could call it that) with a guy back when he was finishing college. Just a few hookups here and there with this one dude, but that was it. Jack had tried, and while it was kind of fun… it wasn’t as fun as dating girls. So, Jack could safely say he was _not gay_. The only problem in that statement was his _massive_ crush on his friend Mark. Well, it wasn't really a crush, he just... you know... really loved the guy, and you know... wanted to spend time together, and yeah... wanted to kiss him a lot... but that was because he was super _thankful_ for everything Mark had done for him! If it wasn’t for Mark Jack probably would never even started doing Youtube. Jack just wanted to show him all this appreciation. Like, really demonstrate how much this weekend meant to him. Kissing Mark just sounded like the best way to do that.  
  
For some cosmic chance of fate they had ended up booking the same hotel for the week. It was perfect. It gave Jack the perfect opportunity to execute his plan: Mark, Jack and all their friends would leave the convention after today's signing, then after that they'd all have dinner together, and once they had all finished they would part ways once again, leaving Mark and Jack to walk their way back to their hotel. It was his one chance.

  
Jack felt his heart pounding against his chest. He couldn’t even pay attention to the conversations happening during dinner; he just sat there, taking in the whole situation, being around so many people he admired, and even more than that: being part of this wonderful group of people. Jack tried to keep his cool and act like it was a daily occurrence in his life. He wasn’t sure if it worked at all… actually, considering the way Mark kept staring at him and smiling, Jack probably let it all show on his face.  
  
Jack did feel a little blue after saying goodbye to their group in the pub, for some reason this felt so momentary, like he’d never get to see these guys again. Jack knew that it was probably just his anxieties speaking.  
  
Mark walked so close to Jack they kept bumping shoulders every few steps. Jack knew he should put his plan into motion, talk about his feelings and use this little bit of time to try and enjoy his last few moments with the American. It was too hard. Jack felt overwhelmed by his emotions, the sadness of saying goodbye to his other Youtube friends, the pressure not to fuck this up with Mark, and his fear of being rejected added up to the point where Jack felt like his chances were slipping through his fingers while he stood around trying to record every little movement Mark made in his mind.  
  
“Are you ok?” Mark asked. He put one arm around Jack’s shoulder and looked right in his eyes. He was visibly concerned.  
  
Jack ducked his head in shame. He needed to stop being such an open book. “Yeah, ‘m fine…” he mumbled, “It’s just a lot to take in… and then… then it is all over just like that.”  
  
Mark mussed up Jack’s short spiky hair. “But, you had fun, right?” Jack nodded. “Then it’s all worth it. You’re gonna have all these great memories from your time here, and then the next con will arrive and you’ll do it all over again. Trust me, it is so worth it.”  
  
Jack felt warmth spreading inside him. Mark was right, he’d never forget this week. Mark squeezed Jack’s shoulder a little harder and the Irishman beamed up at his friend. Jack knew they’d have to break apart once they got to the hotel, but in that moment he wished they could stay in that moment for ever.  
  
As soon as the elevator doors closed around them Jack was struck with the pressure of actually putting his plan to work. _It is now or never, who knows when I’ll be able to see him again, who knows if he’ll just drift away from me and never talk to me again,_ he thought, and took a deep breath and shuffling his feet a little where he stood. He finally felt confident enough to look Mark in the eyes again, startling a little when he found them way closer than expected. Mark didn’t really have a sense of personal space and it became especially apparent in such an enclosed space. Mark smiled softly at him and Jack’s next breath came out as a stutter.  
  
“uhm…” Jack felt awkward, like a little child in front of his idol. “Mark, I just wanted to say… shit- I’m no good at these things.” Mark’s smile only grew, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Jack steeled himself and finally pushed past his awkwardness but still spoke in a hushed voice. The feeling of intimacy was too delicate and he didn’t want to break it. “I want you to know that this has been the best weekend _ever,_ and that I am so fucking grateful that you gave me the time of day, even though I’m just a little Irish boy from a cabin in the woods.”  
  
Mark knocked their shoulders together and ducked his head a bit to look at Jack a little better in the eyes. “Stop that, you are a great guy- No, don’t give me that face. You are probably the most genuine guy I’ve met and you deserve every bit of success you are getting because of who _you_ are. You got this far and made these friends because of your personality, and you should always keep that in mind.”  
  
“Mark…” he whispered. Jack was just so fucking grateful for this friendship, he needed to show it somehow.  
  
Before he lost his courage Jack tilted his head up and closed the gap between them as slowly as he could take it. He kept his eyes open as long as possible to try and gauge Mark’s reaction, but eventually started getting cross-eyed and closed his eyes instead. Mark’s eyes widened a bit and that easy smile dropped right off, but he made no movement to stop the kiss. Jack counted that as a win and finally brushed his lips softly against Mark’s; feeling Mark’s sudden intake of breath and fearing he would pass out from how hard his own heart was pounding in his chest.  
  
They weren’t touching anywhere else, connected only by the barely there press of lips, Jack was even afraid of moving his mouth, maybe that would break the spell and Mark would punch him in the face. Mark’s lips were soft and a bit slack. Jack felt a little bad for shocking him this much, but their kiss felt absolutely perfect for those short seconds. He broke the kiss gently without moving away, their lips stuck together for a little bit and made an almost silent sound as they drew apart. “Thank you.” Jack murmured with his eyes still closed, lips almost brushing against Mark’s as he spoke.  
  
“Jack, I’m sorry… I think you got the wrong idea-” Mark said softly, but made no move to put distance between them.  
  
Mark’s words felt like cuts, but Jack persisted, interrupting Mark in the middle of his sentence. “I don’t, Mark. I know you’re not interested in me like that, I _know_ ,” Jack sighed softly. “But I’m pretty sure I’m interested in you like that. To be honest, I just really want you to understand how much I appreciate having you in my life. I want to thank you _properly_.” Jack smiled up at Mark, who still looked quite shocked.  
  
“Jack-” he started, but before Mark could finish his thought the elevator dinged and the doors opened: Mark’s floor. _Well_ , thought Jack, _this is it_. He moved out of the way so his friend (would they even keep being friends after this?) could walk out of the elevator, looking at the floor to avoid confronting Mark’s inevitable rejection. Mark brushed past him in silence and Jack’s heart felt heavy.  
  
That is, until he felt the soft tug on his sleeve. Jack looked up at Mark, startled out of his crisis. He found the American holding the elevator door open with one hand while the other tugged gently at Jack’s shirt. Mark looked a little nervous, biting his lips and tapping his fingers where they rested on the door frame. His eyes looked very genuine though. It confused the hell out of Jack.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“C’mon.” Mark tugged a little more insistently.  
  
“What? Where?” Jack asked but followed Mark out of the elevator anyway; to be honest, he’d follow Mark just about anywhere.  
  
“To my room.” Jack could just barely see the blush on Mark’s cheeks as the man pulled him down the hall.  
  
They reached the end of the hallway and Mark stopped all of a sudden. He turned to face Jack once again, letting go of Jack’s shirt to run his hand down Jack’s arm and tug at Jack’s fingertips. His touch left behind goose-bumps. With his other hand Mark fished around his pockets for his room key. “Look, Jack,” he said. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, but uh- let’s just get inside, talk a little, and then you can show me how much you liked meeting me however you want. Is that ok?” Mark looked anxious again, red in the face and biting his lips. His gaze kept shifting from Jack’s eyes to his mouth to their entwined fingers over and over again, and Jack could hear the soft jingle from where Mark was fidgeting in his pocket.  
  
Jack was too shocked to even react, and all of a sudden he saw Mark dipping his head down and felt Mark’s lips against his own. Mark apparently was a little more confident than Jack. He moved his lips insistently, tugging at Jack’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth, sealing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. With the back of his mind Jack could hear the little rasping sound their stubbles made when they rubbed against one another, almost covered by the low growl coming from Mark.  
  
When they separated again, Jack had his lips spit-slick and his eyes glazed over. Mark looked at him expectantly. “So… what do you say?”  
  
Realization still sinking in, still reeling from that wonderful kiss, Jack couldn’t believe his luck. He nodded “Yeah, lead the way.” He certainly hadn’t planned this far, but he’d be damned if he missed this chance.  



	2. E-rated Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally gets his chance to show all of his gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> A big thank you to [Fantismal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal) for being my Beta!

Jack was a little nervous. Now that they were safely beyond locked doors everything seemed more real all of a sudden. Mark sat down on the hotel room's bed and patted the empty space beside him. He looked kind of anxious as well. Jack's mouth watered at the image: Mark looked so perfect sitting there with a welcoming smile, he'd be damned if he let this opportunity pass him by. Instead of accepting Mark's invitation to sit on the bed Jack sank to his knees in front of Mark. The look of shock in the American's face made pushing through his shyness beyond worth it.  
  
Jack bit his lip and looked up at Mark's face, "Can I?" he asked.  
  
Mark tugged at the sheets; he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He leaned down to press a final kiss on Jack's soft lips and whispered a quiet "Yes,” lips still brushing close.  
  
Mark spread his legs a little and Jack took the opportunity to get even closer to him. Jack used one hand on the back of Mark's neck to keep him in a long kiss while his other settled against the American's knee, just resting there for now.  
  
It took a while for Mark to relax; Jack could feel his tense shoulders underneath his fingertips. Jack slowly started dragging his hand up Mark's leg, keeping a firm pressure all the way up until he was running his thumb just over Mark's inseam. The difference was immediately noticeable: Mark's shoulders dropped with a sigh and he opened his legs even more. Jack felt a hot flush of arousal run through him and bit at Mark's lower lip, tugging slightly.  
  
It took him no time at all to unbutton and unzip Mark's jeans, only breaking the kiss when Mark had to raise his hips slightly to drag his pants down his hips enough so Jack could tug them all the way off.  
  
"You really don't have that much hair on your legs." Jack noted, running his palms up Mark's legs against the grain of the fine hair, feeling a light tickle on his skin and marveling at the goose-bumps rising after his hands passed.  
  
"I'm Asian. It's just genetics. Shut up." Mark panted, out of breath after all their making out.  
  
Jack considered teasing him, but decided against it. Instead, he ducked his head and mouthed his way up Mark's thighs.  
  
As he pulled Mark's half hard dick out of his underwear Jack felt realization hit him like a truck. _Holy shit, I'm going to blow Markiplier, this is really happening, I'm gonna suck off my friend and idol_. With a stunned expression Jack wrapped his hand around the base of Mark's half-hard cock and gave it a firm stroke. Jack opened his mouth and put out his tongue, hesitantly he licked at the tip of his friend’s dick holding it steady on the flat of his tongue for a few seconds.  
  
Jack closed his mouth around what little he had resting on his tongue and slowly sank his head, taking gradually more of it inside. Mark was dead silent and it was making Jack nervous: did he already fuck it up? Was he that bad at it? He stopped about halfway down Mark's dick; any more and he'd gag instantly, Jack sucked on his mouthful just slightly and brought the hand that was wrapped around the base up to meet his lips, keeping the same pressure.  
  
Marks long and loud moan startled them both. Jack looked up to see Mark bright red in the face looking as surprised as Jack felt. Jack felt like smiling, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He decided to bob his head instead, still looking up to see Mark's reaction.  
  
After that one outburst Mark tried to keep himself in control. He grit his teeth and clutched at Jack’s shoulders like a lifeline.  
  
Jack started to feel his jaw aching; he’d been keeping his mouth open for too long. Giving head was way more exhausting then he thought it would be. He tried giving one hard suck before backing off to take a breather, but the head of Mark’s dick slid a little too far down and Jack was gagging, his eyes watering on reflex. He could feel drool dripping from his mouth. Jack probably looked like a complete mess: on his knees, gagging on a cock with tears in his eyes.  
  
Mark gave a soft moan and Jack thought: _fuck it._ He might have gagged a little, but he was determined to show Mark a good time. Mark would remember this night. Jack was going to give him this to show how much he appreciated Mark.  
  
Taking a deep breath Jack went back to work, sucking hard and moving his hand up and down in counterpoint to the movement of his mouth to compensate for the lack of depth. No finesse, no restraints: Jack just did his damn best to blow the fuck out of Mark’s brain. Mark’s hand on his shoulder disappeared for a second, only to re-appear on top of Jack’s head, and again, relocating on the back of Jack’s neck. Jack could hear a low growl coming from Mark, _I guess I’m doing a good job_ , he thought to himself.  
  
When Jack let go of Mark’s cock to give his jaw a rest he saw the results of his efforts. Mark’ dick was absolutely glistening wet with saliva, bright red at the tip and sticking right up: the perfect image of a great boner. The man himself was a sight to be seen: Mark had messed up the bed covers beyond any hope from tugging at them too hard; his other hand was still roaming whichever body part of Jack that it could find, Mark’s eyes were so dark and intense Jack was surprised his glasses didn’t fog up.  
  
Jack went back to work, proud of what he had accomplished so far, but not nearly done yet. He mouthed along Mark’s length, tracing a prominent vein with just the tip of his tongue before going back to sucking Mark down properly.  
  
He felt Mark’s hand touching the side of his face. “Holy shhhhiiit!” Mark exclaimed. He was touching right where Jack could feel Mark’s dick bulging against the soft skin of Jack’s cheek.  
  
Jack’s mouthful suddenly tasted a little more bitter. He drew away without swallowing down and opened his mouth bringing his fingers to where this new taste was pooling against the tip of his tongue, finding it just as slick as usual.  
  
“Was that… precum?” Jack asked uncertainly.

“Oh, Jack.” Mark moaned, not really helping with the answer. But as Jack looked back down at Mark’s erection he could see a little droplet of wetness forming at the tip. With a mischievous smile he leaned back down to lick it clean, confirming his theory when he tasted a fresh burst of bitterness.  
  
“Yeah, that’s precum,” Jack said and went straight back to blowing Mark to the sound of the American’s groans of pleasure.  
  
After that first taste Jack felt a weird craving for more of it, focusing his efforts on the head of Mark’s dick, trying to consume more of the literal proof that Markiplier was enjoying what he did. If Jack was judging by how often Mark was moaning, he’d say his efforts were very much appreciated. Jack pulled back a bit, licking at Mark’s slit with just the tip of his tongue while maintaining the same pace and pressure with his hand. He looked up to see his friend and idol looking almost in pain with his eyes screwed shut and moaning out every breath.  
  
Jack got no warning before he was hit in the face with something wet and warm. He closed his eyes on reflex and waited until it was over, feeling the little droplets hitting his face, neck, and… was there a little bit on his hair?  
  
Once he thought it was safe, Jack opened his eyes again. Mark cupped the side of his face, he brushed his thumb across Jack’s tingling wet lips. The American tugged him close for another kiss, a very _messy_ kiss.  
  
“Thank you… for everything.” Jack said against Mark’s lips, his voice a lot rougher than usual.  
  
“Stop that saying that.” Mark growled and bit at Jack’s red lips. “Now, can _I_ show you all of my _appreciation_ as well?” Mark tugged Jack up on the bed, manhandling him to lie down on his back. Mark grabbed a handful of Jack’s crotch and ground down on the hardness he found there.  
  
Jack spent a few seconds not believing his luck, but eventually whispered a meaningful _yes_ before pulling Mark down to start making good memories of their last night at PAX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this, you have no idea how unsure I was to be posting smut AGAIN.


End file.
